


America's Golden boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys, Vibrators, handjobs, i hope youre happy, power bottom tony, this one goes into the sin bin!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only difference now is that Steve can't take care of him, can't rest his hands on Tony's hips, can't-"Hey, big guy." Tony's voice is strained.





	America's Golden boy

There's always a sense of urgency when they do this, never rushed but always managed. Everything is slotted into sections of time, perfectly planned out and agreed upon without the two of them ever having to say a word about it. They just work.

 

They kiss, soft and sweet. It's always Steve who escalates it, knowing how uncertain Tony can be sometimes. His reputation as a playboy (some would use the term "manwhore", and Steve can't help the frown that comes every time Tony casually mentions it) often begs the question of his priorities in relationships. If there's one thing Tony wants in this relationship, it's for Steve to know how loved he is. Tony's not using him for his chiseled abs and nimble fingers. This is love, it's been love from the start, and misconceptions and misunderstandings have twisted things more than once. 

Things are predictable between them. They kiss, Steve escalates it, and Tony lets himself enjoy the contact and the wet slide of lips until he's ready to move on, straddling Steve's hips. Sometimes, they stop here. They cuddle and mumble sweet things to each other before either parting ways or spending the rest of the day in bed, on the couch, anywhere it can be just them. Now, though, Steve's responding to Tony's silent urging, sliding his hands under Tony's shirt and moving to kiss down his neck.

Tony's breaths come in soft huffs as he tilts his head to the side, baring his neck in what once was a near-paralyzing action. He didn't always trust Steve as much as he does now. What they have is beautiful, it's strong, but only because of the amount of time and effort they put into it. Tony's not one to put his time into things that won't yield end results, and this relationship is an emotional investment he doesn't regret. He'll never regret it, even if it crashes and burns.

Steve answers with a reward, always a reward, and Tony's brain seeks it out with every little action. He's vulnerable like this, whenever they do their "not just sex" but "not quite lovemaking" thing. Tony's not nearly as strong as Steve, not as fast, not as quick with reflexes. If Steve wants something, he can take it, but he never does, not without Tony's consent. Tony feels appreciated, even spoiled when Steve stops sucking hickeys into the skin between Tony's jaw and neck to ask, "Is this okay?"

 

The truth is, he  _is_ spoiled. Steve adores him and it really does show. It's just that his sense of decency is a little skewed from past relationships. Steve asking for his verbal consent is like someone giving him a Thanksgiving dinner in January. It's unexpected, but Tony's getting used to it more and more with every quiet reassurance.

 

He nods, raising his arms so Steve can properly discard his shirt, then: "Steve, could we try something a little different this time?" 

 

Steve's face is blocked by the fabric of his own shirt as he pulls it off, but once the offending item is removed, Tony can see the way his brow is raised. His pupils are blown wide with barely a sliver of blue surrounding them. "I'm always up for a challenge," he quips, and Tony's certain he doesn't know what's going to happen next.

Tony rolls his hips down against Steve's, smiling at the way Steve's hand reaches for his. They hold each other like that for a few minutes, Steve eventually taking the lead and holding Tony still as he ruts up against him. Tony's a panting mess when Steve finally lays him down on the bed, running a hand down Tony's side.

"What did you want to try?" he asks, slipping his hand into Tony's pants to palm him through his briefs. Tony's eyes fall shut for a moment. Steve can't help the smile that forms as he presses a kiss in between Tony's brows. 

"I, uh-" Tony huffs, rubbing himself off against Steve's hand. "Can I... cuff you to the bed?"

Steve stills. He seems to consider it for a moment, resting his free hand on the side of Tony's face as he watches him curiously. Tony's eyes open slowly, hesitantly, as if he's afraid he'll find Steve staring at him in disgust. Instead, Steve nods, letting go of Tony to sit back against the headboard.

 

"Where do you want me?" he asks.

"Um. On your back, like that." Tony watches as Steve lays down, resting his hands above his head leisurely. "Color system?"

Steve's almost startled. He's never had to use a safeword with Tony before, always the one in control and able to stop things at his will. It's thrilling, the promise of intensity that comes with these kinds of things. "Color system."

"Pants off."

While Steve strips himself down completely, Tony heads to the closet, meticulously turning toys over in his hands. He can feel Steve's eyes glued on him. He can hear the slight quicken of Steve's breath as he flips a vibrator on, then back off. "Close your eyes," Tony orders, smiling to himself as he brings over the items he'll be using. He presses a kiss to Steve's cheek, eyes lighting up at the surprised little hum Steve gives. Steve's kind and affectionate and, god, "I'm so lucky to have you." 

Steve doesn't open his eyes. He wants to see Tony's face, but the sincerity in his voice is enough. "Meant to be," he responds easily.

"Meant to be," Tony repeats.

 

There's a familiar  _click_ , and Steve stiffens at the feeling of the ring around his cock. Usually, Tony would be the one to wear it (until he was writhing on the bed, sobbing Steve's name), but this makes sense. Steve just wonders what the hell Tony's planning.

Still, obediently, he keeps his eyes closed. Tony lifts his wrists, and he hears the sound of chain rattling against the headboard as it's threaded through. Then, there's another  _click_ , one cuff around Steve's wrist, and another.

Something's off.

"Tony, these are plastic." 

Tony kisses Steve's forehead, humming in such a way that almost seems innocent. "Are they? I hadn't noticed."

"I can break out of these in seconds."

"But you won't." Tony's voice is darker now, heavy with lust and yet commanding all the same. "If you do, I'll punish-" Tony has to bite his lip to keep from giggling, but even still, there's a huff of laughter. "I'll punish you," he finally gets out. Steve can't help himself, opening his eyes to watch his gorgeous lover laugh. "Hey, what did I just say?"

"Couldn't help myself." 

"Makes sense. I'm gorgeous." 

"You really ar-" Steve's jaw clicks shut as Tony's hand gives his cock a firm, unexpected stroke. Tony watches him curiously, the soft smile on his face disappearing to make way for a look of... adoration. 

 

"To make it perfectly clear," Tony repeats, "you are not going to break the cuffs."

Steve nods. 

"Good boy."

And then, Steve laughs. Tony almost seems offended when Steve looks up at him, but it's clear a smile is being hidden. "What?" Tony lets go of Steve's dick, crossing his arms. "I can say good boy."

"You sure can. Kind of strange to hear it, though."

"You're talking. Why are you talking? Bad boy."

"I'm a good boy, you just said it."

"That was with insufficient evidence, clearly. Now I have all the data I need to make my decision. Santa's not coming down your chimney this Christmas."

"I could... come down  _your_  chimney."

Tony gasps, delivering a light slap to Steve's chest. "Steven Grant Rogers, you are filthy. Absolutely filthy. Bad boy."

"I think you can just call me Steve."

"Bad Steve."

"Not as sexy as I thought it'd be."

Tony quirks a brow, and it's obvious to Steve that he's taking the statement as a personal challenge. 

 

He presses a kiss to Steve's lips, sweet and unassuming, while his hand snakes back down to Steve's cock. He jerks once, twice, savors the way Steve's muscles go taut and his hips thrust shallowly into Tony's loose fist. Tony pulls away from the kiss, resting a hand on Steve's hip to still him- "Stop moving."-  as he pumps more quickly. Steve's quiet for now, not much of an early moaner, but his eyes are closed and his lips are parted as his breath comes out in soft huffs. Tony kisses his neck, his collarbone, his stomach. It's obvious where he's headed, and Steve's hips jerk minutely. 

Tony's hand stops. Steve opens his eyes, looking down at his lover in confusion. 

"I said stop moving," Tony explains. Right. Steve isn't used to being told what to do, it didn't register like it should have. He nods, keeping his hips still as he waits for Tony to continue. "I said I'd punish you, didn't I? Don't worry, gorgeous. Just keep your eyes open."

 _Just keep your eyes open._ Steve knows what it means, but he can't help being a little disappointed at the loss of contact. The disappointment quickly fades away when Tony sheds his own pants and boxers, managing to look fucking delectable even as he hops on one leg to tug his socks off. Steve huffs and lets his head fall back against the pillow.

"Look at me," Tony instructs. Well, so much for that plan. The ceiling was starting to look pretty good, too. Steve lifts his head again, meeting Tony's eyes. There's a split second of a reassuring smile, and then Tony's back on the bed, reaching over Steve to open the nightstand drawer and,  _fuck,_ Steve's eyes are trained on Tony's face but the familiar sound of a tube of lubricant being opened is enough to make him squirm a little on the bed. He doesn't dare look away from Tony's eyes, but he sees Tony's arm move back and Tony's eyes shut and Tony, Tony-

" _Tony._ " 

The man himself blinks his eyes open to look back at Steve, a loving smile on his face for a moment before his lips part again, a quiet whine escaping him. "You can look," he reassures Steve. That's all the permission Steve needs to let his eyes roam the rest of his remarkable partner. If he turns his head just right, he can almost see where Tony's finger is pressing into his hole. 

Tony lays back and spreads his legs so Steve can see better. He adds two more fingers, hips rolling back against them as he keens. Steve itches to thrust along, but Tony asked him to do two things- stay in the cuffs, and stay still. He can do those two things.

He's barely paying attention, focusing all his strength on keeping still, but he hears a loud buzzing and turns his focus back to Tony. Tony's hole is stretching so beautifully around a small (but thick) vibrator. Tony's whining now, music to Steve's ears. Steve finds he can't keep his legs from shaking lightly at the sight.

Tony finally collects himself enough to rest his hands on Steve's thighs again. He straddles Steve's calves, bent over him with his face _just_ close enough to... Damnit. Steve can't angle his hips up, can't press slowly into Tony's mouth, not without permission. It's strange (almost anxiety inducing. Almost.) to not be in control here, but he trusts Tony with everything he has. The loss of control is worth less than a fraction of this. Honestly? He's getting a damn good deal.

He's allowed to finish that train of thought by sheer luck before Tony's mouth is on his cock, his tongue flicking over the sensitive slit before he takes as much of Steve as possible in one go. Steve's wrists shift in the cuffs and he can almost feel Tony's smug grin around his length at the sound of the plastic chains rattling.

Tony spreads his legs a little more to get closer to Steve, letting out a surprised moan when the action angles the toy just right inside him. The jerk of his body at the feeling presses him the last bit onto Steve's cock, his nose tickled by the hair at the base. Steve's legs are properly trembling now, and it's just on the right side of pain to make his head spin.

Then, Tony pulls off and fucks himself on the toy.

It continues like that for a while. Tony gives Steve an enthusiastic handjob or sucks him off and right as he feels like he's going to come (not that he can, given his current situation), Tony backs off, spends some time on himself.

Steve's not sure how long it is until Tony pulls his mouth away from Steve's dick for the 8th (9th? 10th? he's not sure) time that night. Steve expects to be left alone for a few minutes after that, but instead he feels- oh god,  _Tony_ easing down onto him and he's so tight and warm and  _fuck_ , he wasn't ready. But he forces his eyes open so he can watch the emotions that cross Tony's face.

It's always a stretch. Usually, Steve preps Tony with four fingers to be safe, and even then, they have to start almost excruciatingly slow to make sure Steve fits without discomfort or pain. It's not like Steve has a monster cock that only masochists (Tony's a part of this group, but he likes his asshole intact) and pornstars can pretend to enjoy. He's just... big. Long. Thick. Plain and simple. And it hurts in the best way every time Steve and Tony do this. 

The only difference now is that Steve can't take care of him, can't rest his hands on Tony's hips, can't-

"Hey, big guy." Tony's voice is strained. He's only halfway onto Steve's cock, smiling down at him sweetly. His hands rest on Steve's chest to steady himself. "You with me?"

Steve nods. Tony slides down another inch in return, stifling a moan. He reaches down and clicks open the ring around Steve's dick. It's almost overwhelming for Steve, the sudden lack of pressure coupled with Tony easing down the rest of the way inside him nearly tearing an orgasm out of him too quickly. He keeps himself under control, though, trying to calm his breaths before Tony mumbles:

"You can break the cuffs now."

And that's it. Steve pulls his hands out of the cuffs, pressing Tony back against the mattress. He runs his fingers through his partner's hair sweetly for a moment and just... enjoys the closeness.

"I love you," Steve mumbles against the shell of Tony's ear.

"I love you too," Tony replies, and as hard as it was to say it the first time, it's more than natural these days. "You can move no-"

Tony doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence, cut off by a moan due to a pointed thrust directly toward his prostate. Steve has his body mapped out and memorized by this point- his hands have traced Tony's skin hundreds of times by now, his fingers pressed against the spot inside Tony that makes him feel like his skin is aflame. Steve knows every bit of him, inside and out, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Steve's shockingly almost as loud as Tony right now, no doubt because of the 3 and a half hours (yes, Tony counted) of torture. Tony just laying down isn't enough for Steve right now. He angles Tony's hips up, pulling Tony's legs up so his shoulders rest in the grooves of Tony's knees. The new angle allows Steve to thrust deeper, harder, and Tony's a writhing mess beneath him.

It occurs to Steve now that he isn't the only one who hasn't come yet tonight. He knows Tony probably wants to draw this out, to make it as good as possible for Steve, but he's been so kind today that Steve can't help but want to reward him. Not to mention, Tony moans much louder when he's overstimulated.

Steve pounds harder into him, listening to the high staccato moans Tony lets out with every thrust. All he has to do past that is stroke Tony's cock a few times and Tony's coming, rocking his hips between Steve's hand and his length. Steve doesn't let up, thrusting even deeper into Tony and relishing the high, loud whine he gets back. Tony's eyes are shut tight as he clings to his lover, hole clenching tight around Steve's cock. It's enough to push him over the edge, too, and he spills deep inside Tony with a groan.

They breathe together for a few minutes before Tony finally opens his eyes again. Steve wordlessly pulls out of him, collapsing onto the bed beside him. He could always go for a round two, but he knows Tony's not quite that capable. It doesn't matter to him in the slightest. 

Tony's whole body feels heavy, but he musters up enough strength to pull himself on top of Steve. Steve's arms wrap around his waist immediately, a song and dance they're plenty used to.

So their date night ended up a little differently than Steve intended. He'll just have to propose next Friday.


End file.
